


Bundle

by thescyfychannel



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Caretaking, Children, F/M, Grubs (Homestuck), M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-16
Updated: 2020-02-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22754572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescyfychannel/pseuds/thescyfychannel
Summary: Kids, apparently, are what it takes to make the fearsome Karkat Vantas go unbelievably soft, and Eridan and Feferi can't believe their luck in figuring this out.
Relationships: Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes, Eridan Ampora/Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas, Eridan Ampora/Karkat Vantas, Feferi Peixes/Karkat Vantas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 77
Collections: Polyswap Leap Promptfest - Dawn Edition





	Bundle

**Author's Note:**

  * In response to a prompt by [Lizardlicks](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lizardlicks/pseuds/Lizardlicks) in the [Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Polyswap_Leap_Promptfest_Dawn_2020) collection. 



> **Prompt:**
> 
> Tiny pack of seatrolls against the world with their brand new spawn to look after.

Eridan and Feferi curl up around the grubs when the sun gets too high at midday, and it makes your bloodpusher stumble. Even deep in the sea caves, the warmth seeps through in ways that usually make for sleepy-cuddly deep sea fishertrolls (as compared to you, a seadweller with blood running hot through your veins) and the cutest of snuggle times. Now it makes for whimpering little ones, and the sad noises would usually strike a blow right to your heart.

Usually. Not now, now that you and your mates are learning how to properly comfort them, to keep them happy and healthy with minimal slips and stumbles along the way. You even have nights where you think—not say, you have _learned_ not to tempt your fate— _gods, we're good at this_.

There's a little one who likes to tuck up to you, specifically, and you're still trying to decide if they've inherited Eridan's curls or Feferi's. The differences between both options are so subtle that it takes a master to discern them, and you are, in your humble opinion, a master of that art. This has become your new favorite game; finding all the little tells and traces of the brood's inheritance, and it warms the darkest corners of your soul.

You can't play it with Eridan and Feferi—not openly, at least—because the both of them will continuously insist that all of the grubs look the most like _you_.

At proper night, when things hit the exact right shade of cold, they're at their most active, scrambling over each other and the three of you. It's the cutest fucking shit you've ever seen, and you think Sollux is about a week from banning you from spamming him with adorable baby photos—but then, you've been thinking that for like a perigee and he hasn't done it yet, so maybe Mr. Pointy Elbows has several soft spots and you're hitting him right in them. It's kinda cute. You're finding a hell of a lot of things kinda cute, lately.

When the night tips a fraction too cold, the grubs tuck up to you like you're the only real presence in this world—you, and the one poor bastard unlucky enough ( _lucky, lucky, lucky, we got one like you,_ is all Eridan and Feferi can seem to say. You think they're insane, but _gods_ does it make you happy) to get your color. Poor little guy tires out easily, feels the cold sooner than the others, so you don't often let them mob the little one, preferring to tug them all up to you and hold them close to keep out the chill.

It's at those times that your mates vanish and come back, in turns, with blankets and warm things and all you'd ever need to build your nest several times over and even more. You like it, when they're like this, deliberately finding ways to show that they care.

"Hey," you say, one night, several perigees after all those lovely-hued eggs had first hatched. "We should do this again some time."


End file.
